The present invention relates to a press apparatus for use in manufacturing a liquid crystal panel which comprises upper and lower glass substrates with transparent electrodes formed thereon, the liquid crystal cell having a predetermined gap between the two glass substrates. The peripheral portion of the liquid crystal cell is sealed by sealing resin.
In the conventional liquid crystal panel manufactured in the manner described above, a non-uniform gap between the glass substrates causes irregularity of the color of the liquid crystal panel. Hence, the gap must be made uniform over the entirety of the glass substrates. To achieve this, spherical beads having the same diameter may be scattered between the glass substrates. For the glass substrate is very thin, non-uniform pressing thereof thus forms a curved portion which precludes sharp display. Since such glass substrates with the transparent electrodes formed thereon are expensive and since they must be discarded if a uniform gap is not obtained therebetween improvement of the yield has been desired. Uniform pressing requires not only parallelization between the glass substrates but also that between the pressure-exerting plate and the pressure-receiving plate of a press apparatus for pressing the glass substrates. Such a means for ensuring uniform pressing, however, has not yet been available.